


Rainy Day

by WaterFae



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterFae/pseuds/WaterFae
Summary: It's a calm afternoon for once and a light shower falls over Central City, allowing for you and Harry to have a little time to yourselves.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Rainy Day

The curtains fluttered slightly with the cool breeze as it entered through your half-open window. Outside, the rain pattered leisurely against the rooftops; lightly showering over Central City a layer of calm. Moments such as these were rare, especially when one’s job included helping The Flash keep the city safe and fight off any metahuman attacks. It had been like this all afternoon, with you leaning against the windowsill, staring out across the skyline, and Harry sitting upon your bed, novel in hand, reading aloud.

“She darted for the door...” He narrated, “...fumbling with the locks before finally pulling it open. He wasted no time to step forward and pulled her towards him, arms encasing her – Hey!” You snatched the book from his grasp. He had been so engrossed with the chore you bestowed upon him that he hadn’t even noticed you move from your position by the window. Not until the book was already gone.

You gave no reply. Just simply closed the book and placed it on the bedside table.

“Weren’t you the one that wanted me to read this ridiculous book to you?” He questioned, the annoyance apparent in his voice.

Truth be told, you had, despite the doctor’s protests against the task and also the book itself. Trash, he had called it. But again, you said nothing. You only lowered yourself into his lap, your legs straddling his and your arms snaking their way around him. You lightly gripped his shoulders and your head found its way into the crook of his neck.

“(Y/N)?” Concern replaced his previous annoyance.

“It’s cuddle weather.” You finally whispered, a small smile gracing your features.

Harry released a soft sigh and smiled at your reply. He then responded by wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. “Only cuddle?” He asked with mischief.

You laughed before placing several kisses at his collar.


End file.
